Twisted By Fate
by AayMee
Summary: Her family got separated and she ends up in the wrong hands. So she runs away again. Then she was saved. Soon she falls for a guy. But knowing her life is messed up, it's not that easy.
1. Prologue

**AayMee**: I get too many ideas at once. =P I write too much stories. This story I made up when I was telling a friend a story so he would go to sleep. This I think is going to be real long since a long of things happen to prove Sakura's life is really messed up.

**Summary**: Sakura lived a happy life, until her family was separated. She runs away and was saved by an old man after running away from her evil aunt. His son, Syaoran, didn't really like Sakura much, but soon they fell for each other. But her life being unlucky she gets into more trouble and she became missing. Syaoran found her soon enough. But she has amnesia. Eriol is the man who saved Sakura and he didn't want to let her go. Syaoran would do anything to get her back.

**Key**:

--- Flashback

"" Speech

_Italic_ Thought

( ) Me!

... Skip of scene

**Disclaimer: **CCS does not belong to me.

**Twisted By Fate**

**Chapter One: Prologue **

"Happy birthday, Sakura." A woman said as she hugged her daughter.

The just turned 10 year old girl beamed. "Thank you okaa-san!"

"When otou-san comes home, we're going to the amusement park to celebrate," the mother said as she stroked her daughter's sun kissed auburn shoulder length hair.

"I'm home, the car's ready!" a man came running into the living room.

...

"This is the best birthday present I ever got!" Young Sakura said.

Her parents smiled. "We're sorry we always have to work and don't have time to spend with you."

Sakura shook her head. "Just as long as once a week you two come home and we go somewhere is all I wish for."

Her father nodded. "We promise we would."

Sakura smiled broadly. "Let's ride that roller coaster!"

...

"Sakura, you're a good girl. It's time to sleep." The mother said as she stroked Sakura's hair.

Sakura pouted. "But I don't want to go to sleep yet, it's still early."

Her mother's eyes widened. "11:30's early?"

Sakura giggled. "Yup."

Her mother shook her head, "Go to sleep."

Sakura pouted again. "Okay, good night okaa-san."

**DiNG DiNG DiNG! "INTRUSi0N!"**

Sakura sat up on her bed, "What's happening?"

Her mother looked worried but calm, "Listen to me, go to sleep. I'll go outside and see what's wrong."

Sakura nodded and fell back to sleep.

...

"What's wrong?" Nadeshiko asked Fujitaka as she hurried into the living room.

Fujitaka looked angry. "The guards were asleep and a bunch of bandits came into the house."

"What?!" Nadeshiko's eyes widened. "Where are they now?"

"I don't know, I think they are looking after the 'Emerald Sakura'."

"Where did you hide it?"

Fujitaka's head shot up. "Under Sakura's bed."

They built a passage way under Sakura's bed.

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko ran into their daughter's room. In front of it, there were people dressed all in black. They were the burglars.

"What do you think you are doing?"

The burglars were armed.

...

"What's all the noise?"

BANG BANG.

She opened her door little and she took a peek. There on the floor she saw her parents.

Blood all around them.

Sakura started crying. She clapped her hands in front of her month to not make any sounds.

She quickly ran to her bed and clicked the button next to the drawer.

Under the bed, a stair case started appearing. She ran into it and closed the doorway fast enough that the burglars came in and didn't know where she was.

She knew about the 'Emerald Sakura'. It was a special pendant made for her. But it was worth a lot, and this is the only one in the whole world.

Sakura ran into the secret room where they kept the pendant.

She grabbed the pendant and she pushed more buttons on the wall frantically.

Doorways started opening. She ran into a random one.

Each one led to a way out of the mansion.

She pushed the heavy metal plate on top of her head and found herself outside the mansion.

She looked back as her tears fell she whispered, "Good bye mom and dad."

She got up and ran endlessly into the night.

...

Running for hours, she started growing tired. She doesn't know where she is. She doesn't remember if she had any relatives in the country.

She put on the necklace with the emerald cherry blossom pendant. She sighed as she ran her fingers along the rim of the pendant. _Mom and dad._

She continued to walk in the night avoiding people's eyes.

...

"Ha. Fujitaka has his day, he's dead and his daughter's missing with this expensive necklace." A woman said as she laughed.

A girl came down the stairs and stared at her mother. _Is that even my mother? _She shook her head and said, "Mother, Sakura doesn't have family now, she must be lonely out there..."

The woman also known as Sonomi turned her head and her left eyebrow rose, "So?"

"We should let her live here since we're her only family left."

Sonomi just walked away and said, "Why should I?"

Sonomi stopped in her tracks and thought, _wait a minute. That bug, Fujitaka's, rich... then he should have left a lot of money for Sakura. If she does live with us... then I guess I could take all her money. _She laughed at her plan as she began to walk again.

...

Sakura's stomach began to growl. The sun had risen and she was hungry. She had been running and walking for the whole night and morning. She was missing home. She had cried so much the night before there was no more tears in her eyes anymore.

She sighed as she leaned back at the door she was sitting back in front of. She just needed to rest and she sat in front of a random house.

The door opened and Sakura fell back. She hit her head on the floor. "Ow..."

"Sakura?" A voice said.

Sakura looked up and saw a girl around her age. She had long wavy raven hair.

"You are?" Sakura asked as she stood up.

The girl smiled and said, "Sakura, it's me, your cousin."

Sakura suddenly grinned, "Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo nodded and hugged Sakura. "I'm sorry what happened, it was on the news this morning."

They let go and Sakura looked down at the floor. "It's too late already."

Tomoyo jumped, "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, I don't remember any relatives we have."

Tomoyo giggled. "Am I not a relative?"

Sakura's left eyebrow rose. "You're saying..."

Tomoyo nodded, "You could stay here!"

Sakura smiled. "Are you sure?"

Tomoyo nodded yet again, "Of course! My mother would be happy to have you here."

Sakura leaned back. "Thank you."

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's her and led her up to her house.

...

"Mother, I found Sakura."

Sonomi's ear perked up. _A coincidence, huh?_

She put on a fake smile and shook Sakura's hand, "Welcome, Sakura. You could live here all you want, I'm so sorry what happened to your parents. Fujitaka was such a _great_ brother." She snorted, _yeah right._

Sakura smiled, "I'm so happy to find someone I know, thank you so much. I'll repay you some day."

Sonomi shook her head, "We'll worry about that one day."

Sakura sighed.

Sonomi acted if she wasn't interesting, "Your parents left a will right?"

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know."

Sonomi smiled inside, "We'll go up to the lawyer's office tomorrow to find out."

Sakura looked sad, "Okay..."

...

"Good morning Mrs. Daidouji." The lawyer said as he sat down in his seat.

"Good morning, lawyer." Sakura said.

The lawyer smiled at Sakura's cheerfulness.

"You came up today to find out about Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto and Mrs. Nadeshiko Amamiya-Kinomoto's will."

Sonomi nodded anxiously.

"Well, they both left a will stating if anything happened to them, they both left 90% of their belongings and money to their only daughter, Sakura, and the rest to charity."

Sonomi rolled her eyes. _Everything to Sakura and none for me, you _are_ a _great_ brother._

The lawyer continued, "But since Sakura's still young, she has to be 18 to inherit this, it'll go to her bank account for now."

Sonomi yawned. "If she wants it now to use it, can she get it from the bank?"

The lawyer nodded. "But she needs her signature and a guardian's signature indicating she's going to use it for something important."

Sonomi smiled to herself. _Excellent._

...

Time passed. Sonomi acted nice to Sakura, providing everything she needs, getting close to Sakura trying to get her to sign a slip of paper so she could use the money in the bank. Sakura was smart enough to leave it in the bank. Every time Sonomi asked, Sakura would say she wants to use it for something important. Sonomi gets impatient.

Years passed. Each year got worst. The first two or three years Sakura received good service at home. Tomoyo and Sakura became close friends.

But things got bad. Sonomi became VERY impatient. She wanted her hands on Sakura's inheritance. Sonomi started making Sakura do all the chores and constantly made her miss school just do errands for her. But matter only became worst.

**AayMee: **Alright maybe things are going too fast, but this is only the prologue. It's only the beginning. And about Sakura's necklace, it's not that important in the story except it's just pretty expensive. She hid it somewhere so her aunt doesn't know about it. Syaoran comes in the story somewhere next chapter, I think. Eriol doesn't come until later. Thank you for reading. Please give comments, suggestions, criticism, whatever you like to call it. [=


	2. Escaping From Evil

**Summary**: Sakura lived a happy life, until her family was separated. She runs away and was saved by an old man after running away from her evil aunt. His son, Syaoran, didn't really like Sakura much, but soon they fell for each other. But her life being unlucky she gets into more trouble and she became missing. Syaoran found her soon enough. But she has amnesia. Eriol is the man who saved Sakura and he didn't want to let her go. Syaoran would do anything to get her back.

**Key**:

--- Flashback

"" Speech

_Italic_ Thought

( ) Me!

... Skip of scene

**Disclaimer: **CCS does not belong to me. How I wish it did.

**Thank you:**

_**Girl from Nowhere**_

_**Crystalz Tearz**_

_**Azn Anime Addict47**_

**Recap from Last Chapter:**

**---**

Time passed. Sonomi acted nice to Sakura, providing everything she needs, getting close to Sakura trying to get her to sign a slip of paper so she could use the money in the bank. Sakura was smart enough to leave it in the bank. Every time Sonomi asked, Sakura would say she wants to use it for something important. Sonomi gets impatient.

Years passed. Each year got worst. The first two or three years Sakura received good service at home. Tomoyo and Sakura became close friends.

But things got bad. Sonomi became VERY impatient. She wanted her hands on Sakura's inheritance. Sonomi started making Sakura do all the chores and constantly made her miss school just do errands for her. But matter only became worst.

**---**

**Twisted By Fate**

**Chapter Two: Escaping From Evil**

"Tomoyo! I got an invitation to Momoko's costume party!" Sakura shouted as she came home from school. Tomoyo had been sick so she was home at bed.

_Oh no, Tomoyo should be resting. _Sakura thought as she tip toed up the stairs.

She went up to Tomoyo's bedroom. She quietly opened the door to see if Tomoyo's asleep. Just as she was about to open it, a hand rested on her shoulder.

_Busted!_ Sakura thought as she gritted her teeth.

"What do you think you are doing?" a voice said.

Sakura turned her head with a small smile. "Auntie Sonomi, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?"

"Don't think you could change the subject." Sonomi said with anger written on her face. "Why aren't your chores done?"

"But Auntie Sonomi-" Sakura started but her aunt cut in.

"I told you, you can't go to school or go anywhere until your chores are done while I'm gone" Sonomi shouted.

"Auntie Sonomi, I just wanted to go to school... I missed out so much." Sakura said as she started falling on her knees.

"You live here under my roof, you should do things to repay us and that is to listen to me."

"I know but I really want to go to school."

"Who said you could talk to me like that?" Sonomi started looking around. "Where is that whip?"

Sakura's eyes widen. She stood back up and pulled on her aunt's arm. "Oh Auntie Sonomi, I'm sorry I should have listened to you, please forgive me."

Sonomi noticed the whip on the table and ran to get it. Sakura pulled on her arm tighter. Sonomi swung her arm and Sakura fell on the floor. "No please don't."

She stood in front of Sakura who was the floor as tears started forming in her eye. "You should have thought about the outcome before doing something. And you know how I hate the house to be dirty. You came to live here and you should expect this to happen. This is all your doing, it's your life."

Sakura held on to her aunt's pants as her tears starting flowing down. "I promise this won't happen again."

Sonomi whacked the whip once on the railing. "It's already too late."

She held her hand up high in a position stating she's going to hit Sakura, Tomoyo ran out of her room in order to stop her mother.

"Mother, Sakura only went out because she wanted freedom. She didn't do anything wrong."

Sonomi lowered her hand. "You are supposed to be on my side. You little betrayer, I'm your mother. Why are you helping her?"

"Because she did nothing wrong."

Sonomi growled. "How dare you betray me? And they always say daughters always end up betraying their family."

"Mother, I don't care what you say. I'm on Sakura's side."

Sonomi swung her arm once again and Tomoyo fell right next to Sakura.

"Tomoyo, you don't have to help me. It's my entire problem; I should have listened to her."

Tomoyo shook her head, "You don't have to listen to her, you were right."

"You two shut up! Tomoyo, if you say another word, I'll hit you too." Sonomi raised her hand with the whip.

Tomoyo held her head high. "I don't care, hit me if you want. Since I never wanted a mother like you."

Sonomi's eyes grew red. Red with anger.

...

After an hour of screaming and yells, everything seemed to quiet down. Neighbors would have known what happened in the Daidouji house, everybody would. But no one would say anything.

"Tomoyo, (sniff) I didn't mean to drag you into this." Sakura said with another sniff.

Tomoyo wiped her tears, "It's okay, I got use to it."

Sakura dropped her head, "This is my entire fault, and these things wouldn't have happened if I didn't come ..."

"It's already been six years. You can't say whose fault it is. Your parents died and you had to go somewhere anyway. But you could have gone somewhere else; my mother was only after your inheritance."

"I didn't mean to ruin your relationship with your mom, she must be really mad at us." Sakura tilted her head.

Tomoyo shook her head with a small smile. "I got enough of her thinking she has powers or something and always bossing you around. After all you are her niece."

"She never really liked my father very much."

Tomoyo shrugged. "I guess so."

Sakura sighed. "I don't want life like this everyday."

Tomoyo put on an encouraging smile. "Don't be like that; I'm sure your parents up in heaven don't want you to be like this."

Sakura smiled a bit, "I guess your right."

Tomoyo smiled broadly while putting the last bandage on Sakura's upper arm. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I still have chores to do," Sakura shot up.

Tomoyo growled, "You don't have to listen to her."

"But she's your mother... if I don't listen to her; she might hit us again..." Sakura said as tears began to form in her eyes again.

Tomoyo quickly wiped them away to prevent them from falling, "Oh Sakura, who cares about her? She went out with her so called friends and she won't be back until very late at night, I assume."

"So?"

Tomoyo looked at her, "So... before she comes back, we have to come up with a plan to escape from evil."

"How?"

"We'll run away."

...

"Where did you get this boat?"

"My friend owns it; he'll help us across the sea. We'll go somewhere as far from Japan as possible."

Sakura looked back. "Would your mom be mad at us?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "She already is, I don't care about her. She's too evil to be my mom."

"But she is your mother..."

"I don't have a mother evil as her."

A guy stepped on the deck, "Tomoyo, the boat's all set. I advise you to go to China for now, since your mom would least suspect there."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura who had a sad face, "Anywhere's fine, just as long as my mom won't find us."

Sakura sighed. Tomoyo looked at her, "You miss Japan?"

She nodded. "After all this is my home land, so many memories."

"Sakura, I know what you mean but if we don't leave this place, my mother's only going to torture us. We're 16 already and we don't have any freedom."

Sakura tilted her head, "I guess you're right."

Tomoyo put her hands on her hips, "Now give me a smile."

Sakura gave a weak smile.

Tomoyo frowned, "You'll smile later. Anyway, did you forget anything?"

She looked down at her suitcases and bags. "I think that's all, I didn't have a lot of clothes or anything."

Tomoyo looked at her watch. "I think it's about time we get on the boat. The faster we leave; the better."

Sakura nodded. As she stepped into the little motor boat a shout was heard behind them calling for Tomoyo. It was Aunt Sonomi's voice.

"Oh crap, how did she find us?" Tomoyo said.

Sakura asked franticly, "What do we do now?"

Tomoyo thought in a microsecond, "Gor, go."

"What?"

"GO! Drive the damn boat away!"

"But what about you?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo gave an assuring smile, "She'll be here in a few seconds even, and I'll be fine. I'll find you later."

"But Tomoyo-"

"Just go. Good luck, Sakura. I put some money into your bags."

"Tomoyo..." Sakura knew it was no use to beg her any longer. "Thanks."

"Now go on. We'll see again... one day." The boat started speeding away. She waved good bye to Sakura who was waving back.

"We'll meet again some day."

...

Tomoyo's hands lowered as her mother came closer.

She pretended she didn't hear her mother before. "Oh hi mother, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking what you are doing here with your bags and everything."

"Oh nothing, my friend invited me to a boat party but I thought about getting your consent first and decided not to go, they just lifted off."

"Oh... and did you see Sakura?"

Tomoyo was taken back; _think... where's Sakura? I KN0W! _"Sakura? I didn't see her before, I think she went to her parents' graves."

"Whatever, tell her if you see her, I won't be coming home until tomorrow and in the morning I want grape pancakes."

"I'll tell her when I see her." _That might be in a few years. _Tomoyo laughed inside.

_Oh Sakura, please have a safe trip... Best wishes from me._

**AayMee: **Hello my friends. School started and time is limited for me to write my stories. I actually found the time to type this up while I have a book report due in some time, oh well who cares. Been thinking a lot about my problems and it seems to grow worst, hope they go away soon. Anyway, I was really happy when someone IMed me telling me they liked my story, HAHA, that gave a moderation to continue. Thanks reader. ( Anyway, now press that cute little "Go" button and I'll be happy too.


End file.
